<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>America Shoots Lithuania by Accident by Fhujeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599066">America Shoots Lithuania by Accident</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fhujeth/pseuds/Fhujeth'>Fhujeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1920s, Friendship, Headcanon, Lithuania's Outsourcing, Nationverse, Pagan Lithuania, Platonic AmeLiet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:34:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fhujeth/pseuds/Fhujeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is the summary. America is messing with his guns in the 1920s and Lithuania pops over to see what's going on. America's gun misfires and hits Lithuania in the leg.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>America Shoots Lithuania by Accident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>America was in shock, his mouth agape, guilt filling his voice as he pointed in terror at Lithuania. His gun had misfired and hit Lithuania in the thigh. It was a careless mistake, he didn't mean to shoot the other nation, but knowing what he knew, about Lithuania having been some psychotic, violent empire, made America's blood run cold. </p><p>"I'm so fucking sorry." America gasped, nearly tripping as he went to check on Lithuania, "Oh my God. Oh my God, I'm so, so damn sorry." </p><p>Lithuania cocked his head in confusion, "For the misfire?" He rubbed the back of his head and sighed, "It happens." Lithuania seemed completely and utterly unphased that America had just shot him in the friggen' LEG. "I don't have shell shock, so I don't mind the noise, it just made me flinch a little--"</p><p>"I FUCKING SHOT YOU!" There was a wheeze of fear and desperation in America's voice, "I need to check your leg, right now, I, we gotta call the cops, I gotta go to jail I--"</p><p>Lithuania stared at him in silence and looked down at his leg. There was a hole blasted straight through the fabric of his work pants, but still, he seemed relatively unphased. "So you did..." Lithuania plopped himself on the ground, right where he was standing, and examined the entry point, "It seems fine to me." He picked at the hole in his pants a bit but did nothing more.</p><p>"We gotta get you to a hospit--" America stopped when he saw there was not even an ounce of blood. He'd knew these Eastern Europe guys were tough but they'd still have to bleed. "Why aren't you bleeding?"</p><p>Lithuania's soft face showed little to no emotion, "Why would it bleed?"</p><p>"BECAUSE I FUCKING SHOT YOU!!" America wasn't sure what the NOT big deal was. "I literally shot you."</p><p>"I see that..." Lithuania looked America square in the eyes, not a tinge of pain, agony, or anger in his stare. "I don't think it's splintered or anything. If it was I'd probably have lost my balance and fallen down." He continued to pick at the hole, "I'm sure it's fine, this is a pretty heavy wood."</p><p>"Wood? Are you so old you're starting to become a tree?!"</p><p>"What?" </p><p>"WHAT?!"</p><p>Lithuania took a deep breath and planted his hands on the ground, positioning himself to stand up in a strange manner. "I wish," he muttered under his breath and got back to his feet, brushing off any dirt he'd gotten on his pants, "If I were a tree I wouldn't have to think about anything, and if I were lucky, I'd maybe even have birds rest on me." </p><p>"What?" America was dumbfounded, "What do they teach you over there in Eastern Europe?"</p><p>Now Lithuania raised an eyebrow, "I wasn't taught anything, except a bunch of languages, some religion people fight over, even though I'm pretty sure it's the same thing, and how to cook a good meal."</p><p>America nodded and looked Lithuania over. Besides not bleeding or screaming in agony, he looked fine. Too fine. Besides a bit of stepping around and checking his balance, he didn't even seem angry.</p><p>"Even though I can walk, I should still give this thing a good lookover." Lithuania started towards America's tool shed, "I can't really afford a new one right now..." He chuckled but his laugh came with a bit of despair, "...and I'd rather not use a cane or anything of the sort."</p><p>America followed with intrigue, even going so far as to flick on the small light in the shed, "What's going on with you?"</p><p>Lithuania plucked a ribbon off of his wrist and tied his hair back, "You shot my prosthetic, but I think it's okay." He pulled a chair stool over and stuck it next to himself, "So I'm just gonna--"</p><p>"You have a prosthetic?!"</p><p>Lithuania undid the top of his pants and reach his hands in, unbuckling a thing or two before buttoning up his pants again and wiggling his leg until the thing fell to the floor. "I seriously thought you knew." He balanced a hand on the stool and use his free hand to pick it up, "How could you not have noticed?"</p><p>America felt dumb and looked away, rubbing his arms, "I guess I just didn't pay much attention to it." He wondered how he could miss that his new assistant had one leg, "I just didn't notice, I guess..."</p><p>Lithuania stuck whatever part of his leg remained onto the stool and hoisted up his prosthetic. It looked heavy, as if he'd taken an old World War I leg and modified it to be far more resilient.</p><p>"I've had over a century to figure out how to walk, live, adapt." Lithuania looked at the bullet, "Most people can't tell unless I wear shorts." He joked lightly, "I'd have figured you'd notice me taking it off at night or something at the very least."</p><p>America shook his head, really, truly having had no idea. "If it's damaged, I can get you a new one-- Maybe, maybe even a better one!" He needed to apologize to Lithuania, show him he was supportive, that he cared, that just because it wasn't a bodily injury, it was still damage to a piece of him. "Is there anything I can do to help?"</p><p>Lithuania stared quietly at the bullet, putting his hand to his chin in thought. "It's fine, I'm used to this one, and as I suspected, there isn't any damage to the integrity of it! I don't even need to remove the bullet." He chuckled weakly as he slid onto the stool and began to put it back on. "It's just how it is... Maybe if it starts to fall apart I'll take you up on that offer, though."</p><p>America watched him. Lithuania seemed so bold, so brave, so strong. He didn't let any of this affect him at all.</p><p>/It's just how it is.../</p><p>Those words ruminated through America's head. "So it doesn't bother you?"</p><p>Lithuania stood up properly and stretched his arms. "Well sure it did, I think the first decade or so was the hardest!" He looked to the floor, a smile crossing his lips, "...as much of an asshole as he turned out to be, Poland was there the whole time, supporting me. We worked together, and even though the sleepless nights and phantom pains he refused to leave my side." Lithuania looked at the lightbulb in the ceiling, "Even though he was hurting too, he never backed down, he never left my side..."</p><p>Suddenly Lithuania's face changed, it became bitter, dark, furious. The change was so sudden that America found himself panicking. That sweet, weird, forest guy had suddenly twisted into something else. </p><p>"That bastard changed though." Lithuania clenched his fists before marching out of the shed, "I'll never forget his greed and depravity."</p><p>America followed, intrigued by his new friend. "You're so full of surprises!" America laughed, popping a joke, "Next thing I know you'll be telling me you were an empire or something."</p><p>"I was," Lithuania responded, his voice dead serious. "Such is life." He shrugged, "I'm going to go make us some tea."</p><p>After that answer, America stopped following and simply watched Lithuania walk with a near-perfect gait right into the house. "Wow."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got inspired to 'keep' Lithuania having one leg into the modern era after researching the topic more. Symbolically it represents a lot. Specifically that he'd lost a major part of himself in the partitions. Originally, I was going to write a story where Poland and Lithuania break into Prussia's and steal Lithuania's leg back but now I've decided it's a jar of mud. Labelled; Lithuania's Leg. ....because his leg turned to mud. Also, I wanna say. Lithuania was baptized Catholic, raised Pagan, and most of his own land was Orthodox. To him, the whole different of Religion Thing just goes over his head.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>